Freeing Birds
by grungekitty
Summary: Set after a peaceful separation of the monkey team...well...MOSTLY peaceful. SPOVA!


**So…yeah.**

**I was getting a strapless bra for my prom dress (We are getting a prom! *squeaks*)**

**On the drive back, Mom played "Drive By" by Train.**

**So that's where this came from…**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX had only recently come back home to Shuggazoom. He heard that some of the team had also came back. He wondered which ones, if any, knew about what had happened between him and Nova the day she left.

She wasn't going to leave for another day or two, but she skipped her plans ahead after what SPRX had said.

While SPRX had kept good contact with Gibson and the kid, making time for Otto, and had even talked a little with Antauri. From what he had heard, Nova had talked to the others a little.

SPRX hadn't heard from Nova since she left.

SPRX shook his head at the old memories.

"Nothing'll change the past." He told himself.

Still he couldn't keep the memory down for long. Old places and old names brought up old thoughts.

* * *

"_I love you."_

_The words could ring through the air for eternity._

_SPRX had just kind of blurted it. He was just trying to give an honest goodbye to Nova, and then…._that_!_

_Nova stared at him, waiting for the punchline. She waited for him to laugh and say he mixed his words up and then explain what he was trying to say._

_SPRX wished he could shove his words back down his throat. The words had escaped his lips as if they were caged birds that had finally seen an open door. They had been denied for so long, and now the silenced birds finally flew free, fluttering through the air like relief on wings._

_Nova felt her own birds stir inside her, ready to fly free along with SPRX's. Her birds had been kept under tighter security, but she held them down like a bad lunch._

_And then SPRX's birds were shot down._

* * *

SPRX blinked his thoughts away only to look up to a sight he wasn't expecting. He blinked a few more times and rubbed his eyes just to make sure.

"Nova?"

The yellow monkey looked up, curious who called her name. When she laid eyes on her red counterpart, he face switched to panic.

SPRX jogged over, leaving her no escape, and even if she had one, SPRX had already seen her.

"I can't believe I forgot what his voice sounded like!" She mentally chastised herself.

SPRX came over just as she finished her thought.

"Hey!" SPRX said awkwardly "Long time no see."

"Yeah…" Nova muttered, searching for a way out.

SPRX sighed. He couldn't keep running. He needed to face this now, or never move on!

"Listen…about the day you left." SPRX started.

"It's fine, just forget it happened." Nova quickly dismissed.

She tried to turn away, but SPRX caught her and turned her around to face him.

"I don't want to forget it happened." He said in a commanding tone.

Nova grudgingly let him carry on. SPRX took the deepest breath of his life.

"I know what I said was probably a little unexpected-"

"A LITTLE!?" Nova yelled "It came out of nowhere!"

"Will you let me finish!?" SPRX snapped.

Nova motioned for him to continue.

"Look, it was unexpected for me too! I didn't mean to say it."

Nova gave him a puzzled look. If that was the case, then why would he not want to drop it?

"But…I don't regret saying it." SPRX said as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I really felt that way! And, believe it or not, I still do."

SPRX knew he needed to open his eyes. When he tried, he knew he couldn't face Nova while talking, so he looked straight at the ground.

Nova stayed quiet and perfectly still. SPRX had just turned her into a statue, and now she was stuck there until he was done.

"I was terrified. I'm still terrified. I'm terrified because I really do love you. I've loved you for a while. I don't know how you feel, but I need to get all of my feelings out before you shut me down again! It took me the longest time just to function without you! It'll take me longer than forever to forget you." SPRX quickly spoke, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Maybe you really don't feel anything, and that's fine, but if there's anything, at least give me a chance!" SPRX began to babble as old wounds opened.

Nova could feel her long-since-caged birds stir again. She tried to keep them down once more, but SPRX seemed a lot more…vulnerable. It was hard to look him in those eyes that kept looking away and not those birds fly.

Nova struggled her thoughts to keep her birds hidden and locked away.

"I've always felt the same way." She quietly blurted.

There it was, her birds wiggled out of their chains, picked their locks, snuck past their guards, and had finally found freedom.

SPRX looked at her hopefully.

Nova now knew she couldn't go back now. The birds were out.

* * *

**I guess I'll stop it there.**

**I can't think of where to go from there and I'm tired =_=**

**I wrote something!**

**And it had a metaphor thing-y!**

**PRAISE ME!**

**(or I guess you could NOT leave a review and make me feel less confident about posting things on this site.)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
